New Year on Ice
My 30th fanfic. Feedback is appreciated. Happy New Year! Lincoln's class celebrate New Year's Eve on ice poll. December 31. Lincoln: the audience Today Mrs. Johnson organises an ice skate party at school and all her students are invited. A really big family like mine shall spend such events like New Year's Eve together. But let's be honest with for 10 siblings come 11 ideas. Parents are disapointed that this time we won't hang out together. Lori: I'm going to my special date with Bobby. Lincoln: the audience Meh, all their dates are so special that a common date would be truly special. Luna: I was invited to play a concert till New Year! Lincoln: the audience Just as I expected. On the party will be not only ice skating but also foods, drinks, dancing. To be more interesting all party kids are supposed to wear home made masks. Leni is a talented fashion designer so I'll ask her. Lincoln came to Leni's room. Lincoln: Hey, Leni. I have a request. I ask you to make a carnival mask for me. Leni: Car Nivea mask? I get you wish me to rub your face with Nivea cream but hat do cars has to do with that? Lincoln: Sigh, No, sis. I need a mask for my school party. Leni: I can give you my mask from my last such party. shows him pin peacock mask Lincoln: I'd rather have a new mask, this one is preety but I don't like pink. Please design a new one for me. Leni: Of course. It won't take long. Leni showed Lincoln her various masks designs. He shaked head when he saw designs of masks of butterfly, parrot, chester, tiger, fox. When Leni showed Lincoln a design of mask of sun and crescent he nodded much to Leni's joy. She made the mask quickly and gave it to Lincoln. Leni: I'm glad I could help. Aww, you look so nice. Lincoln: Thank you a lot, Leni. Leni: Good luck on the party and happy new year. hugged Lincoln Lincoln: Happy new year. hugged her back What are you going to do now? Leni: I stay with mom and dad. Unlike you and Lori I don't have a boyfriend. Lincoln: Then I wish you to find a boyfriend in the new year. Leni: You're such a sweet little borther. I wish you to be always kind. Lincoln tried to put his fur hat on head but he couldn't wear both mask and fur hat in same time. He also realised his ice skates aren't sharp enough. He came to living room where Lucy and Lynn were watching concert of Boyz will be Boyz concert in television. Lincoln: Girls? Lynn: Shh! We're watching tv. Lincoln: to Lucy's ear Can I burrow your hooded cape for this night? Lucy: Alright but be careful. I don't wanna see a single hole in my cape. Lynn: in army by Lincoln WHAT?! Lincoln: Borrow me your sharp ice skates. Lynn: Fine but don't interrupt the concert anymore! Lincoln: the audience It was easier than I thought, Lincoln came to frozen pool of water where were all his classmates in in masks ice skates. He tried to find Clyde and Ronnie Anne. He recognised Clyde by his winter clothes. Lincoln: Hey, Clyde. Clyde: Lincoln? What a nice mask. Did you make it? Lincoln: No, I asked Leni for this. She's crafty enough to make such mask quickly. Clyde: I see, my dads helped me in doing this lion mask. Lincoln: Did you see Ronnie Anne? Is Haiku with you? Clyde: No. I am unlucky. Liam, Rusty and Zach came here with Tabby, Polly Pain and Giggles respectively. Haiku doesn't like ice skating so I'm alone. Lincoln: I'm sorry. For now we can drown you sorrows in this punch for children. Clyde: Good idea. Clyde and Lincoln came to table, ate some sandwiches and drank punch. Lincoln: How do you like this? Clyde: Tasty but my bitter loneliness is stronger. Lincoln: Poetic. You have with Haiku more in common than you think. Clyde: Give me a break. I am not even close to her. Lincoln: Compare to the last Sadie Hawkins dance at school our situation is reversed. Now we are dateless. Clyde: Then eat one more sandwich. boys began eating sandwiches Rusty: What's up guys? Why are you alone here? Polly: Right. Soon the dancing will start. Clyde: Because we are alone. Lincoln: I recognise you by your voices. Polly and Rusty. Rusty: Right but who are you? This mask changes your voice. Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. Polly: Lincoln Loud? What a surprise. You had 4 partners at Sadie Hawkins dance and now you have none. Lincoln: It was a misunderstanding. I lacked partner so my 4 sisters found me 4 different partners. I couldn't disapoint them so I needed to improvise. Sorry for my dishonesty back then. I hope you don't hold a grude against me. Polly: Not at all, thanks to you I have found Rusty. Rusty: I'm grateful to you for introducing us to each other. Lincoln: Good. I can tell I have what I deserved. No dance partner. Polly: Don't lose hope. I wish you luck. Clyde: annoyed Did you forget about me? Rusty: I didn't. I wish you luck too. Sorry guys but we need to go. Polly: I practice roll skating for years so I quickly adapted to ice skating. Rusty: Good because you can give me some lessons. Polly: grabbed Rusty Then let me be your teacher. left Agnes: Attention my pupils. To the end of the old year remained 4 hours so it's dancing time! I also announce a contest. You all will dance in pairs non-stop. It will be exhausting so the last dancing pair standing on feet will win. The reward will be revealed after the contest is over. Clyde: Great, a cool dancing contest just started and I can't be there because I have no partner. Lincoln: Meh, no big deal for me. I don't like to be exhausted. Clyde: Haiku also. Lincoln: I wonder what's Ronnie Anne doing. Ronnie: Lincoln? removed mask from his face Clyde: Speaking of the devil. Lincoln: angered Don't you ever dare to call her a devil! Ronnie: Listen to your friend. Clyde: Sorry. Ronnie: Where have you been? I've been searching for you by removing masks of all boys. Lincoln: I also tried to find you. Cool Aztec mask. Ronnie: I found you just in time because I wanna win this contest and I don't accept rejection. Clyde: You're more lucky than me. You've found your partner so enjoy your chance. Ronnie: Listen to your friend. Lincoln: dishonestly I'm fine. Clyde: himself Now it remains me and this punch. It won't drink itself alone after all. Penelope: Are you free? Clyde: Yeah. Wait! Penelope? I thought you have already a partner. Cristina: I did invite my partner but he didn't come here. Clyde: What a jerk. Penelope: You are alone so I ask you to be my partner. Do you agree? Clyde: I accept it. The children were dancing for 3 hours. Only 3 competting pairs remained, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Liam and Tabby, Rusty and Polly. They removed their jackets because they got warmed up too much. Lincoln: tired Uh, that was something. I didn't expect us to go so far. Ronnie: I'm going to win the contest. Lincoln: But I'm tired. Ronnie: Your poor fitness is only your fault and your problem. If we lose because of you'll see stars before fireworks. Lincoln: terrified Please don't hurt me. Liam: I would wish you good luck, Lincoln, but I wish to win the contest. Tabby: I feel the music since I was a baby. Dance is my talent so I warn I'm a tough opponent. Lincoln: My partner is also though. Ronnie: Speak for yourself. I am thougher. Polly: Oh, no. I feel I and Rusty are the fittest of you and we will win. Rusty: There is only one way to settle this. Much to surprise of everyone but Tabby Luna appeared on stage. Luna: Hello, Dudes! Last hour of the old year belongs to me because I will give you music to dance. Lincoln: in shock Luna? What are you doing here? Luna: Hey, bro. I'm glad you endured dancing so long. Ronnie: Now you have 2 people you can't disapoint. Lincoln: Right. Luna: Let's rock! After 55 minutes of dancing Polly and Rusty fell from their exhaust. Lincoln was deeply breathing and barely standing on his legs, when Ronnie, and Tabby and Liam were just tired. Liam: Lincoln is barely standing, we can win. Tabby: It's almost over. Liam: Look his girlfriend is scolding him, it means they feel they're gonna lose. Ronnie: What's up, Lincoln? Already tired? Lincoln: I barely breath. I'm exhausted. I can't make it. Ronnie: slaped Lincoln Don't say non-sense. We have 5 minutes left. You can endure it. Lincoln: his eyes Sorry, I can't. Luna: her head Oh, no. My bro is going to sleep and lose. I will play a song that will wake him up. to use her guitar This song is dedicated to my beloved brother. Luna started playing so loudly Liam and Tabby fell on floor out of surprise and Lincoln woke up. Ronnie wanted to hug him for winning but Lincoln felt bad and puked. What went from his mouth was hot enough to melt ice. Everyone was disgusted and he lost conciousness. Ronnie released him and Luna ran to him to check what's happening to her brother. He was red, overheated, sweated and completelly out of energy. Luna: What's up, bro? shaked him Wake up! Lincoln: Ehh. his eyes Luna: worried Lincoln? Lincoln! watery eyes Please, don't do it to me! Call ambulance! Next moring Lincoln woke up in hospital bed. Whole his family, Bobby and Ronnie Anne were sitting next to him. Luna: Dudes! He's awaken! hugged Lincoln strongly Lincoln: I had a weird dream. I was dancing with Ronnie Anne on ice and felt really bad. Ronnie: It really happened. Lincoln: I feel awful. I hope at least we won. Ronnie: Yes but this stupid reward wasn't worth of it. Luan: You missed fireworks. New year didn't start well for you. Lynn: punched Luan This is serious! Lincoln: What was the reward? Ronnie: 2 pairs of expensive ice skates. I forced you to dance despite I knew you're exhausted. And all for something so stupid. I'm really sorry. It wasn't worth of your health. Lincoln: I am also to blame. If I were fitter it wouldn't happen. Ronnie: No, only I am to blame. I was more focused on victory than you. Bobby: So victory was more important to you? I'm disapointed of you, sister. Ronnie: I know. I apologize everyone for making your brother feel really awful. Lynn: I'm surprised he survived this. However he's my brother, so he has to have this in blood like me. Lucy: But he looks barely alive. My coat I borrowed you is dirty but I understand the situation was unusual. Ronnie: Take my part of the reward. I don't want it to remind me of that phyric victory. Lincoln: No, you deserve the reward more than me. Ronnie: crying Don't say that! It might have killed you and all because of my stuborness and greed. I'm sorry. Bobby: hugged his sister It's OK, sister, he'll feel better. Lincoln: Rest is all I want right now. Before I sleep again happy new year. closed his eyes Ronnie: Happy new year. Rest now. Luna: I'll stay with you, little bro. I'll make sure you'll recover. We all want to have fun with you in the new year. Ronnie: the audience Today I learned that end doesn't justifies the means. This stupid petty reward might have costed me my boyfriend. I came for the party to play but then I forgot about fun and focused on winning. I hope he and his sisters will forgive me because I can't forgive myself for now. THE END Trivia *This is my last fanfiction written in 2016. *This is my first fanfic where Tabby, Polly and Giggles appear. When Lincoln says 10 siblings he excludes Lily because she's a baby. *This is the only fanfic I wrote under pressure of deadline. I wanted to write 30 fanfics in 2016 and I accomplished this. *I thought with happy ending the story would be boring so I made a bitter-sweet ending. Category:Episodes